how_to_fix_jerrys_laptop_chargerfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Fix Jerry's Laptop Charger
APPLICATION OF ENGINEERING DESIGN PROCESS Document how you've used the Engineering Design Process in this project. * Identify the needs. ** Two of Jerry’s laptop charger has a cable connection problem with the ac → dc converter. *** There is the potential to shock Jerry with electricity, safety problems. * Describe (the need), characterize and analyze. **A secure connection between the converter and cable is needed. **The charger has parts of ***Cable ***Electric board ***Case ****Length - 51.00 mm ****Width - 95.25 mm ****Height - 25.50 mm * Generate (concepts). **Option 1, Fix the disconnected cable of sub-charger. (Selected at first). **Option 2, Repair original charger and put it into a 3d printed case (Final selection). * Embody (concepts), test and refine. ** Option 1, fixing disconnected charger did work, but after a few uses, the board got burned. (final test failed) ** Chose to do Option 2 instead. ***Disassemble the power brick of the original charger, pick the board out. ***Repair it by reconnecting the disconnected cable to the electric board. ***Measure the size of the electrical board and the broken case. ***Design shell for its board. ***Print. ***Test. *Finalize. **Assemble with the board. Detailed Process # We tried to deal with a simple approach, which was fixing the defective cable of sub-charger, without replacing or adding anything other than fixing the cable connection. ##Problem: the board got burned after a few uses due to the short circuit. ##The old case is not quite available since we cut it, we needed to make a case for it anyway to keep using it. # We decided to Repair the original charger and design a new case for the charger via CAD program and print it. ## Disassemble the power brick. ## Measure the size of the electrical board and case. ##Solder disconnected cable to the electric board. ##Design the case for the electrical board. Disattached original case/shell form the power brick is used to build it. ##Emulate the original case/shell in 3D CAD. ##Refine it to fit to print on a 3D printer. Case/shell had to divide by 2 parts as 3D printers don’t support overhanging feature and we needed a few holes for taking out cable attached to the board. ##Print. ##Test whether the board fits printed case/shell or not. ##1st printed case didn't fit, the engaging part didn't fit each other. ##Refine 3d case design, reduced thickness of one engaging part. ##Print 2nd design. ##Test whether the board fits printed case/shell or not. ##It did fit. ##Assemble. ##Done. Collaboration What role has collaboration played in your project? How have you supported each other? How have you worked with people outside of your group to develop your project? In what ways have you sought feedback and incorporated feedback into your revisions? Roles Jerry: designed the concept and repaired the broken cable connection(soldering). Daniel: Supported Jerry repairing charger and created case designed using 3D CAD. How supported each other? Jerry: shared the techniques that I know in 3D CADing to help daniel designing the case for the charger. Daniel: hold the charger during jerry soldering it, supplied the tools that he needs to fix the defected connection. Outside of group collaboration. We didn't really collaborate with people outside of our Group but we once helped another using 3D printer, we thought how to upload 3D cade file to the printer. In revision In the revision process, we both had a different idea on how to fix the problem. So, we discussed and tested different ideas and found the best solution and applied it to the problem. Learning What were some things related to engineering you were hoping to learn by doing this project? What did you end up learning? (complete this section individually) Goal: To find out that an engineering process is really helpful or not in an engineering situation and learn how to use tools and programs used in the engineering process and get better in using tools and programs that used in engineering. Jerry: I noticed that the use of the engineering design process actually helps in solving problems such as what we did, and was able to grow the ability to use soldering machines and 3D CAD programs, Daniel: I was surprised that the engineering design process is necessary for this fairly small-sized project and its helpfulness. Mechanically, we were able to have experience with soldering and the process of designing a new case gave an in-depth experience of CAD program. Problem-Solving Reflect on how you systematically worked on solving a problem. It was definitely not an easy task. I seemed to be a simple project at first glance, but we have experienced some setbacks. The simple approach was far from getting us a successful result. Instead, we started to approach this problem more systematically--implementing the engineering design process. We planned to design a replacement for the charger case using the engineering design process. We executed and revised as the process and the result turned out well. Progress. Describe the progress you've made this semester. We finished this semester's project, fixing Jerry's laptop charger successfully. we could've done this because of collaboration and hard work as the partner of each other. Also, this project was able to achieve because of the 3D CAD technique and engineering design process that we learned in class. In this semester, we learned how to use the tools and programs used in engineering design and process. Most importantly, we could find out that the engineering design process does work in solving the problem by doing this final project.